Worse Things
Plot In her last year of high school, Luna makes a terrible mistake and is shunned by most of the people she loved. Then she realizes that while some people silently support her and stay by her side, only one person is willing to defend her. And she isn't sure she deserves them defending her. (Yes this is strongly inspired by the song, "There Are Worse Things I Could Do", from Grease, which has been stuck in my head for weeks.) Story There are worse things I could do... Luna stared open-mouthed at the two lines. Two pink lines that seemed to laugh at her. She hated this. She hated that she had done this. Then go with a boy or two... She had gotten a boyfriend near the end of last year who was always pushing for more. So she finally said yes. And this happened. Even though the neighborhood... A few weeks had passed, and people knew. Her ex-boyfriend had blabbed after leaving her, stretching the story to make it seemed like she had pushed him instead of vice versa. She didn't know what to do now. Thinks I'm trashy, and no good... Her father, the man who had always said she could do no wrong, threatened to throw her out in the street. Her mother was disappointed in her, but she said she was still her daughter and the baby inside her was her future grandchild. They would always have a home with her. But others, her schoolmates, the teachers, even the Fauve Wilder Protection Squad she had started all turned on her. Only a scant few believed her story. I suppose it could be true... Maybe she was ruined. Maybe she had thrown her life away. She felt so lost and unloved. She heard snickers as people saw her, gesturing to her still flat stomach. But there are worse things I could do... She sniffed, rubbing her stomach subconsciously. She felt awful about what she had done. She was punishing herself mentally every minute of every day. They could stop helping. I could flirt with all the guys... Luna caught sight of Blackbird Witchy. Blackbird was a shameless flirt, and was in the process of flirting with Daring Charming, who she knew was taken. It was sickening to watch. But no one got on her for that. Smile at them and bat my eyes... Everyone accepted that as just part of Birdy's personality, when she had done that for years. Luna slipped up just once and now the world hated her. Press against them when we dance... She was loyal. She fell in love and that was it. She would never make anyone believe she loved them that she didn't love them. That was a good thing, wasn't it? Make them think they stood a chance... Luna sighed as Rosabella approached Blackbird, and she could her inform the witch to please stop flirting with a taken man. BB shrugged, informing them that she was just doing it for fun. Then refuse to see it through... This was what, the third time Birdy had flirted with someone today? Luna had even seen her flirting with her ex, that didn't end well for her, he wasn't in the mood for flirting. That's a thing I'd never do. Luna would never lead anyone on the way Birdy did. Yet Birdy's way of living was accepted. And Luna...surely she wasn't the only student to ever have this happen to? I could stay home every night... Luna walked to her locker, ignoring the looks and whispers, disapproving, all of them. This would get easier. Wait around for mister right... She could have just waited till she found her destined lover. But no, she had to take matters into her own hands, and acted upon falling in love with someone, instead of waiting to see what would happen. Take cold showers every day... She was shoved into her locker. "Trash." A boy hissed. "You don't deserve to live like the respectable people do." A girl next to him nodded in agreement. And throw my life away... Luna held her chin up high. She didn't care any more. They could say what they liked, nothing was worse than what she was telling herself. On a dream that won't come true... As she was thinking these thoughts, a beam of magic hit the boy, sending him backwards. A familiar girl began to scold them as she neared them, making Luna somehow feel ten times worse. I could hurt someone like me... "Hear her story. Then judge her. Before you make a call, try walking a mile in her shoes, or even just a few inches. And just because you aren't pregnant..." She said to the girl, "And you haven't gotten a girl pregnant," She said this to the boy. "does not automatically make you respectable." Out of spite... Luna gasped at her words. She could tell Opal meant what she said. Opal was defending her, was standing up for her, not just offering support. She was the only one who was. Or jealousy... "She's human alright! She makes mistakes! Yes it was wrong but she was the one pressured into it! He is the one at fault here, not her. Besides, even if no pressure was involved, it takes two." Opal's voice dropped to a whisper. "If she's getting scorned and shunned, so should he." I don't steal... Luna watched as the pair backed away from Opal, scared at the idea of facing the Wicked Queen's daughter. They didn't acknowledge her statement, but it somehow made Luna feel an odd mixture of gratitude, and guilt. She didn't deserve this from her. She deserved much less. And I don't lie... She bit her lip. She was unsure of how to respond, and was still slumped against her locker. She wanted to stay there until Opal left, then she could hide until she knew what to do. But I can feel... A hand brushed her own. She looked up to see Opal standing there, smiling sadly, offering to help her up. Luna turned away, but Opal didn't give up. She knelt down in front of her, placing a hand on her knee. And I can cry... "Please Luna. Your life isn't over. I promise you. You have your mother, Fauve, Larkin, and even me if you'll let me. Regardless of what happened, we'll all stay by your side. We're family." She said. A fact I'll be you never knew... Luna felt tears sting her eyes, as guilt from everything she's done since she was five came washing over her. Opal was sweet, caring, no matter what Luna had done to her in the past, she still said the pair was family. And she just couldn't handle it. But to cry in front of you... Luna turned her head away. She did not want to do this. She wanted to hide her face from everyone, to hide the shame she felt. She had never done anything right, she realized, not really. This baby thing was just another error on top of a life full of mistakes. That's the worst thing I could do! Opal placed her hand on the side of Luna's face, turning her face to her, wiping the tears away. "Come on Luna, get up," She instructed softly. They stood up, and Luna sobbed. Opal carefully hugged the girl. Luna let out a long shuddering sigh. "I'm sorry." She whispered. "None of that now." Opal gently reprimanded. She held her tightly for a few minutes longer, before pulling back and taking her hand. "I forgave you a long time ago." Category:Cerisefan03's Fanfiction Category:Original Character Fanfiction